Kisses better than cigarettes
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. Él fumaba, y le gustaba. Pero había algo mejor que un cigarro, y él estaría dispuesto a dejar de fumar sólo por probarlo; los tentadores y dulces labios de aquella camarera de cabello rosa.


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto la historia._

 _ **N/A:** He editado este y más escritos de mi propiedad para corregir algunas cosas. Sin más, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, y no olvidéis regalarme un comentario, sería maravilloso conocer vuestra opinión._

* * *

 **Kisses better than cigarettes.**

 _''I want your kisses are my new addiction''_

 _por Nam Min Hee_

La joven ahogó un bostezo detrás de su mano, sus profundos ojos verdes mostrando signos de agotamiento. Obligó a su alicaído cuerpo a moverse, cuándo un cliente abandonó el establecimiento y tuvo que ir a recoger la taza de porcelana blanca, vacía y manchada por el café en el interior. Ella limpió rápidamente y dejó un escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

Echó un vistazo al local, registrando a un único individuo sentado al fondo entretenido con un periódico, así que se permitió un minuto de descanso, apoyándose en el mostrador y recargando su mejilla contra su puño mientras contemplaba el exterior, a través de una de las ventanas. Afuera todavía nevaba, los copos caían parsimoniosamente, prescindiendo de alguna brisa que los empuje y complementando a las calles blancas. Un escalofrío la recorrió, al ver a aquellas personas bajo gruesos abrigos y bufandas que los ayudasen a combatir el frío.

Una perezosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y agradeció internamente que la calefacción de la cafetería estuviera funcionando desde por la mañana.

Las bisagras de la puerta chirriaron cuándo esta fue empujada, pesadas botas pisaron el suelo de madera anunciando la llegada de una persona. Sakura levantó la cabeza y escudriñó a la persona delante de la entrada, sacudiéndose la nieve de los hombros. Enseguida lo reconoció, y ella se irguió y estiró su suéter verde. Tenía en aquel momento una sonrisa boba, y sus ojos brillaban vivazmente, dejando atrás el desasosiego que reflejaban antes.

La peli rosa se mordió el labio cuando vio que él se acercaba, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, a la barra.

— Sasuke, ¿vas a querer lo de siempre? —tomó la nota mental de lo que usualmente pedía.

Él asintió, dejando que sus ojos ónix la recorrieran, antes de dejarla ir. Un poco decepcionada, se apresuró a moverse. Unos minutos después, deslizó el café negro hacia él luciendo una sonrisa.

— Aquí tienes, gracias por esperar.

El moreno cabeceó y se llevó el café a uno de las mesas junto a la ventana. Sakura suspiró, viéndole sentarse y a continuación, palpar el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta para sacar un paquete de cigarros. Frunció el ceño, cuándo, con un escueto movimiento, cayó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla. Negó con la cabeza, y se dispuso a limpiar un poco.

Sasuke se había convertido en un cliente casi habitual, aunque pareciese que sus visitas sólo coincidían cuándo estaba ella. Oscilaba entre los veinticuatro o veintitrés, alrededor de su propia edad y la primera vez que lo había visto se le hizo complicado dejar de mirarlo. Decir que era lindo sería un eufemismo, y es que él era muy atractivo y sexy, de una forma casi agresiva.

Él cepilló el flequillo negro de su frente mientras expulsaba el humo de sus labios, éste fue a acurrucarse en la atmósfera de humo desvanecido que se había formado sobre su cabeza. Dio otra calada, su nariz recta se arrugó cuándo un ceño surcó su entrecejo. Sakura dedujo, con un poco de diversión, que estaría pensando en algo. Se acercó y se dejó caer en el asiento frente a él, notando la bolsa marrón en la mesa y de la cual percibió un olor dulce.

— ¿Qué haces? —ellos habían tenido cortas conversaciones antes, y había conseguido la suficiente confianza cómo para acercársele e iniciar una.

— Pensar.

Ni si quiera la miró. Sakura se mordió una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

— Tú dijiste que ibas a dejar de fumar.

Sasuke observó las bocanadas de humo blanco que se disipaban en el aire, antes de mirarla.

— Sí, creo que lo dije. El hecho es que me gusta demasiado.

Parecía querer agregar algo más, pero sólo se quedó callado. Ella frunció el ceño, claramente en desacuerdo.

— Es perjudicial para la salud, y pareces muy joven para esto.

Él negó con la cabeza y asintió hacia la bolsa de papel.

— Eso es para ti.

La chica parpadeó, obviamente confusa y curiosa, y estiró la mano para acercar la bolsa marrón y abrirla. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuándo descubrió en el interior dos dónuts envueltos en una servilleta y un café del S _tarbucks._ Sus labios se separaron, dejando escapar un pequeño jadeo. _S_ u corazón se agitó y empezó a latir más rápido, einstantáneamente su estómago se apretó. Sintió un cosquilleo en las mejillas, probablemente del rubor que se había instalado en ellas. Él podía ser atento con ella, y eso le encantaba. Disfrutó del aroma un poco más y luego subió la cabeza para agradecerle a Sasuke con una gran sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias, Sasuke, pero no tenías que hacerlo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, llevándose el cigarro a los labios. Aún así ella cogió un atisbo de la pequeña sonrisa ladeada escondida detrás del cigarrillo. Aprovechó ese tiempo para probar el café y los dónuts. Le dio un mordisco a uno y gimió.

— Está delicioso, ¿quieres un poco? —ofreció, estirando la rosquilla hacia él. Sasuke frunció el ceño inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás mientras negaba.

— No me gustan las cosas dulces. —expresó el, con los ojos sobre los labios de la chica. Pero ella pareció no darse cuenta.

Sakura le dio un mordisco, se relamió y bebió un poco de su café. Mirándolo sobre el borde del vaso de cartón, Sakura pensó que cuándo él fumaba siempre daba la impresión de estar perdido y meláncolico, cuándo en realidad él era una persona más bien seria y madura, ella sabía que fumar sólo lo hacía más atrayente para la mayoría de las chicas. Pero eso a ella no le valía, después de todo, su padre falleció de cáncer de pulmón y no volvió a considerar atractivo eso.

— Oye, ¿qué tiene eso de bueno?

El moreno alzó una ceja hacia ella, no entendiendo a lo que ésta se refería. La peli rosa carraspeó e indicó con su mentón al cigarrillo en su mano derecha. Sasuke se echó hacia atrás en la silla, contemplándola con una pizca de curiosidad.

— Es relajante. —a continuación, le dio una calada.

Ella no estaba de acuerdo con su respuesta. Algo que era tan nocivo para los pulmones, peligroso para el cerebro y repulsivo al olfato no podía conceder ese tipo de bienestar. Sintió el impulso de arrebatarle el cigarro y deshacerse de él.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar apropiadamente, ella ya estaba inclinada sobre la mesa y lentamente tomando el cigarrillo de la boca de Sasuke, que, para su sorpresa, la dejó hacerlo. Arrastró sus ojos sobre los labios entre abiertos de él y lo besó. Sus labios se movieron con fogosidad sobre los suyos, y escuchó un gruñido proveniente de él, antes de que deslizara una mano sobre su mejilla y la acercara más. Tuvo que contener un gemido, también. Sus labios eran deliciosos, duros, pero no en extremo, todavía eran carnosos y muy expertos. Sólo hasta que él mordió el labio inferior de ella decidió separarse.

Se echó hacia atrás, jadeando, y cubrió su boca con ambas manos.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! yo... ¡lo siento!

Lo vio sacar su lengua y lamer su hinchado labio inferior, degustando el sitio dónde ella se había tomado más tiempo para acariciar con su propia lengua, mientras sus intensos e insatisfechos ojos negros no se apartaban de los de ella. Él también respiraba con dificultad, aunque obviamente, estaba intentando ocultarlo. Cuándo dejó caer su mirada con vergüenza, ella notó el cigarro en su café, seguramente se había caído después de la impresión que sufrió al arremeter contra él.

Cayeron en un incómodo silencio, por lo menos así era para ella. Sasuke, en ningún momento, dejó de mirarla, y su cara se calentó aún más con el peso de su mirada sobre ella. Lo oyó aclararse la voz, y después habló en un tono bajo, ronco y grave.

— Bueno, puede que al final deje de fumar. He encontrado otra cosa mejor.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Tenía este One-shot aquí guardado desde hace tiempo, sin terminar. Sólo me faltaba escribir lo último, y corregir algunas cosas, pero nada más. Al menos ya lo he terminado, es algo que quería publicar y finalmente lo he conseguido. Me ha gustado mucho escribirlo e imaginarme la escena y todo._ ¿ _Qué os pareció a vosotros? os invito a comentarlo, estaré encantada de leer vuestras respuestas._

 _Haber si traigo otra cosa pronto, este es un mes especial y la ocasión lo merece. Sólo me falta por decir que estoy revisando mis otras publicaciones, en busca de errores ortográficos y más, y luego los corregiré._

 _Puede, pueeeede, que haga un segundo capítulo de este One-shot, lo cual automáticamente lo convertiría en un Two-shot, pero no lo sé, eso depende. Este sería desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, pero cómo dije, no lo tengo muy claro. Eso está en vuestras manos, también, decidirlo. Igualmente, todavía no lo sé si lo haré._

 _Así que, ¡un saludo!_


End file.
